


Winterknospen

by Augurey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Love Confessions, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29219091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augurey/pseuds/Augurey
Summary: Nach ihrem Hogwartsabschluss arbeitet Narzissa im Zaubereiministerium. Nur um die Zeit zu verbringen bis sie einen geeigneten Ehemann, natürlich. Doch wer hätte gedacht, dass ausgerechnet eine Praktikantin ihre Pläne durchkreuzt?
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 2





	Winterknospen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liana_Medea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_Medea/gifts).



> Hallo zusammen! Schön, dass ihr reinschaut! Dieser kleine Cissily-Onshot ist einst in einem Valentins-Wichteln auf Fanfiktion.de entschanden und ein Geschenk für Liana_Medea. Der Prompt war: Blumenstrauß, Marzipanherz, Schnee. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Winterfrost und Februarsgrau - die Winkelgasse glich an diesem Morgen der Einsamkeit eines Winterwaldes. Schneeflocken stoben durch die Luft und verschleierten als Vorhang die Sicht. Der Gehweg aber war wie leergefegt. Kein Kind drückte seine Nase an den Schaufenstern platt, kein Zauberer studierte die Auslagen und nicht eine einzige Hexe trat mit vollbeladenem Korb aus den zahllosen Glastüren hervor. Nur die Pfennigabsätze von Narzissas eigenen Stöckelschuhen klackten unablässig auf dem Pflaster. Verstohlen, schüchtern fast, blickte sie sich um, suchte hinter den eisblumenbemalten Scheiben und trüb verschleierten Fenstern nach Augen, die ihr folgten. Fast als fürchte sie auf frischer Tat ertappt zu werden, genau wie jemand, der etwas Unerhörtes tat. Und vielleicht… vielleicht tat sie das ja auch.  
  
Fester, noch ein wenig fester, schloss Narzissa ihre ohnehin schon verkrampften Finger um das Seidenpapier und die störrischen, grünen Stängel in ihrer Hand. Ein Dunst aus heißem Atem netzte die zarten Blätter der weißen und gelben Blüten und ließ die Flocken schmelzen, die sich wie weicher Flaum darauf niederließen. Doch Narzissa achtete kaum darauf, während sie, jeden Muskel angespannt, die Gasse hinab lief. Erst als ihr Blick nirgendwo auch nur einer Menschenseele begegnete und ihre hastigen Schritten, schnell genug, um fast die Grenze zu einem unschicklichen Rennen zu überschreiten, sich dem öffentlichen Kamin im Schatten von Gringotts näherten, wagte sie es, ihren Griff zu lockern. Aufgeplustert und unförmig lag der herrliche Strauß in ihren Armen, zu groß, zu überbordend für den wohl abgemessenen Bewegungsraum in ihrem feingeschnittenen Jackett. Während sie die Flohpulverdose mühsam aus der viel zu kleinen Jackentasche pfriemelte, warf Narzissa ihm einem Seitenblick zu - kritisch prüfend, skeptisch stirnrunzelnd. Lilien und Narzissen. Narzissen und Lilien. War es nicht zu auffällig? Zu eindeutig? Hätte sie nicht besser ein Bouquet wählen sollen, das in der Blumensprache etwas Harmloses ausdrückte, wie zum Beispiel kollegialen Respekt? Doch andererseits, war es nicht genau diese Klarheit, die sie beabsichtigte?  
  
Narzissa legte den Strauß in den anderen Arm und seufzte. Sie hatte ihr feinstes Bürokleid angezogen und den elegantesten Seidenschal aus ihrer Garderobe ausgewählt. Sie hatte ihr edelstes Parfüm von Chatulle, einen dezenten, frischen Duft, aufgetragen und ihre Haare aufwendig hochgesteckt. Die teuersten Blumen aus dem besten Laden der Winkelgasse hatte sie gekauft und sich die schönste Valentinskarte ausgesucht, die ihre Schrift magisch veränderte. Sie hatte alles akkurat vorbereitet wie es sich für eine Dame von Welt gehörte. Und doch wusste sie nicht, ob sie das Richtige tat. Über ihren Schatten zu springen, wirklich sie selbst sein, das fiel ihr noch schwer. Hätte Lucius Malfoy, der ihr auf den Fluren des Ministeriums wie damals schon auf den Fluren von Hogwarts den Hof machte, sie um ein Rendevouz gebeten, sie hätte genau gewusst, wie sie sich zu verhalten gehabt hätte. Doch in auch dreiundzwanzig Jahre bester Erziehung hatte ihr niemand gesagt, wie sich eine Frau einer anderen Frau erklärte.  
„Du bist viel mehr als eine Black“, wirbelten ihr die süßen Worte wieder durch den Kopf und Narzissa musste lächeln. Sofort waren ihre Sorgen vergessen, zumindest für den Augenblick. Wärme strömte von ihrer Brust bis in die Finger. Ihre Knie glichen Butter und ihre Füßen berührten Wolken als sie an die liebe Stimme, die warmen Lippen, das feurige Haare und den Glanz in den leuchtend grünen Mandelaugen dachte.  
_Oh Lily, was machst du mit mir. Was weißt du noch über mich, das ich nicht weiß?_  
  
Für einen Augenblick war Narzissa der Welt entrückt als die Bilder sie übermannten wie ein Schluck zu viel vom Elfenwein. Nur ein Gedanke, nur eine Wahrheit, stand klar und deutlich vor ihr: Sie hatte sich verliebt, bis über beide Ohren. Verliebt in Lily Evans. Auch wenn sie noch immer nicht verstand, wie dieses Wunder überhaupt geschehen konnte.  
  
Als ihr Vorgesetzter, Terence Brocklehurst, ihr am Morgen des 27. Novembers erklärt hatte, dass ihre Abteilung ab dem Dezember eine Siebtklässlerin aus Hogwarts als Teilzeitpraktikantin hätte und sie sie einarbeiten sollte, hatte Narzissa zuerst nach dem Nachnamen gefragt. Wie gut erinnerte sie sich noch an ihr Stirnrunzeln als Brocklehursts Antwort mit keiner der alteingesessenen Familien in Einklang zu bringen war. Wie gut erinnerte sie sich noch an die Steifheit, die ihr in die Glieder gefahren war als ihr nach ein paar weiteren, scheinbar belanglosen Worten bewusst wurde, dass die Unbekannte nicht einmal magischer Abstammung war. Ein Schlammblut! Ein Schlammblut in ihrem Büro! Narzissa hatte die Nase gerümpft und sich geekelt _, so wie man es ihr von kleinauf beigebracht hatte_. Sie hatte nicht gewagt, die Stimme gegen Brocklehursts Autorität zu erheben; nicht gewagt, in den offenen Protest zu gehen und gegen die Neue zu intrigieren, denn dazu war sie zu gut erzogen. Doch hatte sie das Mädchen mit der größtmöglichen Kühle begrüßt. Nicht einmal die Hand hatte sie ihm gereicht und in der ersten Woche kaum ein Wort gewechselt. Nur die nötigsten Anweisungen hatte sie der Praktikantin erteilt und die langweiligsten Aufgaben übertragen - immer mit einem kritischen Seitenblick, immer in der lauernden Erwartung, wann das Schlammblut seine Minderwertigkeit offenbaren würde, _so wie man es ihr beigebracht hatte_. Doch alle die weisen Warnungen vor den Hexen und Zauberern mit Muggeleltern, die Narzissa von Kindesbeinen an begleitetet hatten, waren nichts als eine Lüge gewesen. Wie sehr ihre Erwartungen doch enttäuscht worden waren! Wie sehr sie sich nur geirrt hatte! Lily Evans hatte sich nicht nur als kluge und fleißige Kollegin und Schülerin erwiesen. Sie war auch der liebste, freundlichste Mensch, dem Narzissa je begegnet war. Für jedes abweisende Wort erhielt sie ein unsicheres Lächeln und eine Tasse Earl Grey auf ihrem Schreibtisch. Für jedes mühselige Aktensortieren, das sie ihrer Praktikantin aufbürdete, erfand das Mädchen einen neuen Archivzauber, der auch ihr selbst die Arbeit langfristig erleichtern würde. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so lieb und gütig und zugleich so klug und geschickt sein? Im Grunde war Lily Evans, das erkannte sie schnell, besser geeignet für ihre Aufgabe als sie selbst. Narzissa, sie gehörte eigentlich nicht ins Ministerium. Sie war geschaffen dafür, passende Garderoben zusammenzustellen, Gäste zu bewirten und ein Haus geschmackvoll einzurichten. Sie arbeitete nur, um sich nicht zu langweilen, bis sie den passenden Ehemann fände und Mutter werden würde. Lily jedoch schien in ihrem eigenen Büro ganz in ihrer Welt zu sein und besaß dabei die Bescheidenheit einer Dienstbotin. Stirnrunzeln und dunkle Grübelwolken wurden in jenen ersten Wochen zu Narzissas stetigem Begleiter. Bald schon ließ sie der traurige Blick aus den grünen Mandelaugen, den ihre kalte Schulter bewirkte, sie selbst frösteln. Bald schon konnte sie es nicht mehr ertragen, das Talent ihrer Praktikantin in Hilfsarbeiten verschwendet zu sehen. Und an Weihnachten - an Weihnachten saß Narzissa appetitlos vor dem feinem Silberservice und dem Plumpudding, die Hauselfenhände mühsam blankgeputzt und zubereitet hatten und fragte sich zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben, ob dreiundzwanzig Jahre bester Erziehung ein Irrweg waren. Sie hatte die Schulbank mit Schlammblütern geteilt. Sie hatte neben ihnen gesessen. Und doch hatte sie nie einem von ihnen jemals wirklich ins Gesicht gesehen. Vielleicht waren sie gar keine Schlammblüter. Vielleicht waren sie einfach mugglegeborene Hexen und Zauberer.  
  
Gedankenverloren warf Narzissa das grüne Pulver ins Feuer. Kamine rauschten an ihr vorüber bis der Richtige sie in die Welt zurückwarf. Ihr Herz schlug schneller, schlug bis zum Hals als sie das Atrium des Ministeriums betrat wie jeden Morgen. Ihre Schritte hallten auf dem Marmor wider. Wieder verkrampften sich ihre Finger im Seidenpapier, an dem sie unbewusst nestelte. Was sie in den Händen trug, würde alles verraten und vielleicht alles zerstören. Saß ihr Make-Up noch? Zerrann es nicht unter Schweißperlen? Hatte sie genug Parfüm aufgetragen, um ihre Anspannung zu kaschieren?  
  
Der Januar hatte alles verändert. _Sie_ hatte alles verändert; hatte begonnen Lily Evans, die ihr leidtat und allmählich ans Herz wuchs, größere Aufgaben zu übertragen. Doch egal, was Narzissa auch tat, das Gesicht ihrer Praktikantin blieb in jenen Tagen düster und still als hinge eine schwere Gewitterwolke über ihr, die für alle anderen unsichtbar war. Wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie an jenem grauen Nachmittag zwischen zwei Tassen Early Grey Lily Evans gefragt hatte, was los sei und das Mädchen erst vorsichtig, dann als wäre ein Damm gebrochen von ihrem Weihnachten und dem immer tiefer werdenden Gräben zu ihrer Schwester berichtete, wusste Narzissa nicht mehr. Doch ihre Worte, jedes einzelne davon, war ihr bis unter die Haut gegangen und hatten ein unauslöschliches Zeichen hinterlassen. Schweigend und wie gefesselt hatte Narzissa ihr gelauscht. Was Lily Evans erzählte - ihr ganzer Schmerz, ihre Sehnsucht nach Frieden - waren für sie selbst wie eine Offenbarung gewesen. Es war als spräche dieses fremde Mädchen direkt aus ihrer Seele. Worte, die sie tief in sich verschlossen hatte, die sie nur heimlich dann und wann ihrem Tagebuch erzählte, strömten wieder zu ihrer Zunge, zu ihren Lippen. Und zum ersten Mal seit langem sprach sie ihn aus, den Namen, der aus ihrem Gedächtnis ausradiert sein sollte und es nicht war: Andromeda Black - Andromeda Tonks. Nie hatte Narzissa jemandem anvertraut, wie sehr sie ihre Schwester noch immer vermisste, obwohl ihre Tante sie schon vor gut drei Jahren aus dem Wandteppich mit dem Stammbaum gebrannt hatte. Nie hatte sie irgendwem erzählt, wie sehr sie darum kämpfte, eine gute Black zu sein und den abgeschnittenen Zweig einfach zu vergessen und es nicht konnte, weil sie mit diesem Zweig aufgewachsen und die Wunde einfach nicht verharzen wollte. Niemand in ihrer Familie hatte Ohren für solche Worte. Niemand einen Blick für solche Tränen. Und wenn doch, so gab es Mahnungen und geringschätzige Blicke statt eines Tees und eines Taschentuchs.  
Lily Evans aber verstand.  
„Ich wusste, dass sich hinter deiner kühlen Maske mehr verbirgt. Du liebst sie sehr. Ich wünschte, Petunia würde mich lieben“, hatte sie gesagt.   
Und Narzissa begriff, dass soeben ein Mädchen, das gerade erst achtzehn geworden, sie tiefer durchschaut hatte als jeder Mensch, der je zuvor ihren Weg gekreuzt hatte.   
Und vielleicht… vielleicht war es genau dieser Moment gewesen, in dem sie sich in Lily Evans verliebt hatte. Auch wenn sie es sich zunächst nicht eingestehen wollte. Auch wenn sie sich wunderte, warum etwas in ihre rebellierte als sie ihrer Praktikantin erklärte, dass es Fauxpas wäre, wenn eine Hexe ein Rendezvous binnen weniger als vierundzwanzig Stunden davor absage, nachdem Lily ihr eines Tages seufzend von einem Treffen mit einem Jungen namens James Potter erzählt hatte, auf dass sie gar keine Lust empfand. Oder warum ihr heiß und schwindelig wurde und ein Feuerstrom durch ihre Adern rauschte, wenn sich ihre Finger zufällig über dem Pergament berührten, dann wenn Narzissa Lilys Bewerbungen korrigierte, weil Lily nicht wusste, worauf die Zauberer in den Chefetagen achteten, da sie die Konventionen der magischen Welt nicht kannte.   
  
Die Konventionen! Narzissa atmete nervös ein und aus. Die Konventionen verbaten alles, was sie hier gerade tat. Für einen Momenten starrte sie auf die geschlossenen Bürotür vor ihrer Nase. Für einen Augenblick flackerten ihr nebulöse Schreckensvisionen durch den Geist, was ihre Tante mit ihrem Namen auf dem Wandteppich wohl täte. Doch diese verdrängte Narzissa schnell. Etwas Anderes bereitete ihr Sorgen. Dass sie auch Frauen mochte, ahnte sie schon lange. Doch ebenso lange hatte sie diese Seite an sich immerzu zum Schweigen gebracht. Jetzt war sie zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben im Begriff Farbe zu bekennen, angestachelt durch all die süßen, liebe Worte ihrer Angebeteten. Und sie wusste nicht, wie das hier alles enden würde. Was, wenn sie sich lächerlich machte? Wenn dies eine einzige Blamagae werden würden? Zwei Wochen nur noch, dann würde Lily Evans wieder jeden Tag in Hogwarts sein. Doch auch zwei Wochen konnten eine Tortur sein, wenn man das Gesicht verloren hatte. Und was wenn Lily von ihrem Geständnis gar angeekelt wäre? Wenn sie einfach aus ihrem Büro stürmen würde?! Dass sie ihr Herz in Scherben schlug, weil sie ihre Gefühle nicht erwiderte, damit konnte Narzissa leben. Nicht aber damit, dass jemand ihr die Splitter ins Gesicht warf. Eine Sekunde lang malte sie sich Lilys abschätzigen Blick aus, ihre gerümpfte Nase und entschied im gleichen Augenblick, dass es Mumpitz war. Nein, so würde Lily niemals reagieren. Dazu war sie viel zu gütig und lieb, einfach lieb! Sie, sie war es gewesen, die ihr Eis geschmolzen hatte; die sie, die sonst immer auf einen Impuls Anderer wartete, dazu gebracht hatte, vor Dienstbeginn den schönsten Valentinsstrauß zu kaufen. Wenn Lily ihr das Herz brach, dann würde sie es sanft tun. Ohnehin war es allein ihre Sanftheit und der Glanz ihrer Augen, der Narzissa bewogen hatte, über ihren Schatten zu springen. In diesem grünen Glitzern vermeinte sie manchmal einen Abglanz ihres eigenen Herzbebens zu erkennen, doch wahrscheinlich irrte sie sich.  
  
Tief durchatmend und weniger zittrig als noch Sekunden zuvor, doch keineswegs beruhigt, murmelte Narzissa das Passwort und trat ein. Kühl war es in ihrem Büro und trüb. Immerzu hielt sie das Licht ein wenig gedimmt, so wie sie es am liebsten mochte. Und in diesem Licht glänzte kein rotes Haar, ertönten keine Schritte und kein leises Räuspern. Narzissas Schultern sanken und auch ihr Herz rutschte tiefer. Das Büro war leer und sie allein. Keine Spur von Lily Evans. Mit langsamen Schritten, zögernd und enttäuscht, näherte Narzissa sich ihrem Schreibtisch. Sollte sie den etwa Wochentag verwechselt haben und Lily heute in Hogwarts sein? Doch kaum dass sie die Tischplatte erreichte, stach ihr etwas ins Auge, das alles änderte. Dort lag es, mitten auf ihren Akten: Ein Herz. Ein Herz aus Marzipan, eingeschlagen in rotes Papier. Narzissa runzelte die Stirn und als sie den kleinen Zettel daneben las, als sie die Schrift erkannte, begann ihr Puls mit einem Mal zu rasen.  
  
_Für die beste Praktikumsanleiterin, die eine Schülerin finden kann_ _  
In Liebe, deine Lily_   
  
Hastig, unbedacht, legte Narzissa den Blumenstrauß beiseite und fuhr sich nervös durchs Haar. Lily war hier! Sie war da, sicher im Nebenraum, im Archiv. Und der Wintersturm hatte ihr, Narzissa, das Haar zerzaust. Ihre Frisur war gewiss ruiniert. Saß denn wenigstens ihr Jacket über dem Kleid noch? Und der Lidstrich, musste sie den Lidstrich nicht noch einmal nachziehen? Aufgeregt kramte Narzissa aus ihrem Täschchen _Wilfriedes Wundervollen Allzweck-Zauberschminkpinsel_ hervor. Doch sie kam nicht mehr dazu, ihn anzuwenden.   
  
„Guten Tag“, erklang eine leise Stimme in ihrem Rücken, zu schüchtern, zu förmlich.   
  
Narzissa wirbelte herum, gleich eines Dieb, der auf frischer Tat ertappt wurde und blieb wie in Bann gezogen stehen. Da war sie, auf der Schwelle zum Archiv, zum Greifen nahe, der Traum ihrer schlaflosen Nächte. Lily. Lily Evans. Sie hatte sich nicht geschminkt, sich nicht herausgeputzt, wie Narzissa sofort erkannte. Nichts trug Lily als einfaches Häkelkleid und ihren wollenen Lieblingsschal. Kein Make-Up, keine feine Garderobe, keinen anderen Duft als den ihrer frisch geduschten Haut. Und doch war sie schön, jugendschön wie keine zweite. Ihr offenes Haar fiel in sanften Wellen auf weichen Schultern, ihre Augen schimmerten sanft und ihre vollen Lippen zierte ein zartes Rosarot. Narzissas Herz schlug Kapriolen.   
„Lily!“, bemerkte sie endlich und viel zu spät, nicht wissend wie sie den Satz beenden sollte, „Dieses Marzipanherz, ist… ist das von dir?“  
Zu ihrer Verblüffung senkte Lily den Blick und biss sich auf die Lippe.   
„Ja“, erwiderte sie dann, ein Hauch von Rot auf ihren Wangen. Tief atmete sie ein ehe sie wieder aufsah; aufsah und mit fester Stimme weitersprach, „Narzissa, ich glaube, ich ähm, muss dir etwas sagen. Ich-“  
Doch was immer Lily auch hatte sagen wollen, sie verstummte, als ihr Blick mit einem Mal den Blumenstrauß auf dem Schreibtisch streifte. Weiter und weiter dehnten sich ihre Pupillen und die Lippen standen wortlos offen vor Überraschung. Narzissa musterte sie verwirrt, ließ ihren Blick von ihr zu den Blumen und wieder zurück schweifen. Ahnungslos, doch nur für einen Moment. Denn einen Wimpernschlag später dämmerte es ihr und sie verstand; verstand und wollte schreien vor Glück. Doch eine Blacktochter schrie nicht. Eine Blacktochter wartete, bis ihr Schwarm den ersten Schritt tat und sie erlöste.  
„Ich… ich mich auch…in dich“, murmelte sie daher nur. Und Lily sah zu ihr herüber. Sah zu ihr herüber, ein Feuer in den Augen wie von einem Sonnensturm und die Lippen sich zu einem seligen Lächeln gebogen. Es brauchte keine Worte mehr. Es blieb auch keine Zeit für sie. Denn schon wirbelte Lily herum und breitete die Arme aus. Narzissa warf sich ihr entgegen, lag bald an ihrer Schulter und wie von Zauberhand fanden sie sich ihr Gesichter.  
  
Draußen tobte der Schneesturm. Doch es Narzissa scherte es nicht. Süß schmeckten die Lippen auf ihren, neckisch kitzelten sie die Strähnen und ihr Herzschlag schmolz alles Eis hinfort. Es war Valentinstag und dies war nur die erste, zarte Knospe des Glücks: eine Knospe von Lilien und Narzissen.


End file.
